The Magical Properties Of Teenage Love
by MikuWantsABiscuit
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is shunned for his ability to see his magical friends, so much so that he had to move to France and start new. He meets a certain French boy that sweeps him off his feet and he couldn't be happier but there's a problem. His 'condition' is getting worse. Fruk.
1. Chapter 1

**Fruk. Arthur can see things, magical things that makes him happy however when he comes out to everyone about all these mystical creatures he is shunned away from his own school, it got so bad that his mother had to move, to France. He was homeschooled until he was 14. His mother insists he attend school, much against his will for the painful memories make it hard, that is until a certain French boy sweeps him off his feet. There's one problem, his 'condition' is getting worse.**

 **MainPairing: FrUk**

 **Rated: Mature**

 **Warning, this fic may touch onsome.. Well touchy subjects, I don't claim to know what it's like or to know how it feels. It is all 100% fiction no relation to anything real at all.**

 **I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, nothing except the story.**

 **Lastly, please enjoy.**

* * *

-Prologue-

Laughter, it filled the room whilst draining Arthur empty. He had just told his friends about what he saw, the beautiful pixies, the charming unicorns and who could possibly forget that one bright mint-green little bunny that always hovered over his shoulder.

He loved them; all of them, and took pride in telling the people he trusted about them. But that all changed. They laughed. Made fun of him. Bullied him. A couple boys even beat him up a few times.

"Freak." , "Psycho." , "Insane."

He heard those words on a daily basis. He couldn't believe that he could be so stupid as to think that anyone could understand. No, no one did and ever would.

"He's moving? Finally! Less nut-jobs 'round here the better.."

"France, eh? Haha, wonder if he'll see a talking baguette."

"Hello? This is the local school speaking. Oh, Mrs Kirkland... we understand your concerns with your son and we'll make sure his departure from us will be as smooth as possible. Bye now. What a poor woman. Kid's crazy."

It was all just too much. But he could start again. In France this time. So what if the language was hard on his tongue, he could start over again. All over again, this time would be different though, he wouldn't tell a single soul. He wouldn't get attached.  
He wouldn't make friends. After all, he already had ones, imaginary ones.

* * *

 **Please review~**

 **-Miku**


	2. The Day It All Began

"Arthur~!" A sweet sounding voice spoke, it was Esme, Arthur's best friend. The pixie flew round his head a few times before settling on his shoulder "Are you nervous?" She said and looked up into his dark emerald eyes.

"Very. What if people found out about you guys, Mother can't handle another move." Arthur said worriedly as he unpacked his things and scattered them on the hastily madebed, the duvet didn't even have a cover on yet.

Esme sighed sadly and jumped off Arthur's slim shoulder, sitting on top of one of his shirts. "It's alright, Albion. You're my best friend! We help our friends out! Isn't that right, guys?" She asked out to open air as her pixie friends climbed out ofthe  
suit case that they were unpacking.

"Of course, anything for our precious Albion." They all said in their own little ways. The nervous Brit tried to calm down, thinking about anything but what he had to attend in just a couple of hours.

"Thanks everyone, you're all great," he smiled and shoved the now empty suitcase on the dark, wooden floor. "I really can't be bothered to tidy all this away, we'll do this tomorrow shall we, for now let's sleep." Arthur spoke as he laid back onto hisbed,  
pulling the knotty, white duvet over him, he budged to the right in his queen-size bed to make room for his other friends. They always slept together, it made Arthur feel safe.

Seeing the poor teens exhaustion the faes flew to his pillow, snuggling up to him. Victory, Arthur's unicorn appeared and curled up at his side and Minty, the flying bunny nuzzled himself into Arthur's chest, using him as a pillow. "Good night, everyone."hesaid  
and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Albion."

* * *

Arthur's mother, Maria, was not the type to show emotion often however when she checked up on her bundle of joy as he slept, tears began to stain her cheeks as she watching him grab at thin air before cuddling the nothingness. The sight alonebroke thewoman  
alittle inside. There he was, her boy, her beautiful, little boy, so innocent and yet he still he still had to bare witness to punishment. She cried; her little boy was no longer a little boy but a growing up teenager.

 _No,_ she thought as she moved on into the room, her footsteps werequiet and gentle. _You'll always be my little boy, my little Arthur._ She pulled the covers up to his shoulders, smiling at the cute scene before her, _I love you, my baby boy._

And with that she left, the tears still fresh on her cheeks, at that moment she sworethat things would be different now.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a little jingle movingthrough his ears. It was the fairies, they were speaking in their own language, the only word that they could speak naturally was his name, Arthur though in their tongue it would be pronounced as Albion, otherwisethey  
spoke perfect English.

He sat up and have a little yawn, the fairies immediately stopping their mothers meeting as Esme flew over to Arthur "Good morning, Al." She spoke and began to brush Arthur's golden-blond hair, she was using a little fairies brush so it looked a littlemessy,  
what with every clump of hair sticking up apart from his fringe, messy indeed but stylishly so.

After greeting the rest of the faes, Arthur got up and out of bed, he was shocked to find that all of the clutter that had occurred from him unpacking wasnow all placed neatly in the furniture that Arthur was too tired to assemble.

"You guys.." He paused for another little yawn "Thank you." He smiled and opened hisdoor, being careful of Leon, his lion friend that insisted he slept infront of Arthur's door to 'protect' him.

After greeting the faes he met on his way to the bathroom, he went inside the simple room. Alder, a male pixie, had brought him his toothbrush and toothpaste, after thanking the small pixie he brushed his teeth and plucked his eyebrows. He hadlearnt frompainful  
experience that people didn't exactly appreciate his rather thick brow so he trimmed them often, it was still noticeably thick but he was told many times by his friendsthat it suited him like that. Esme taught him how to preen himself, she reallycould  
be quite girly sometimes.

After seeing to himself, Arthur walked across the short, wooden hall and back into his room only to freeze as soon as the door opened. The walls had been painted to look likean enchanted forest, small rays of sunlight penetrated thethick leavesthat  
lookedso real. So real infact that Arthur couldn't help but reach out to touch one. It just got better and better. He felt the deep green leaves smooth surface before trailing his pale fingers down the bark of the branch. The faes were truly  
amazing.

"This is.." He muttered, still in shock. "A gift," an elegant voice sounded, it was Isla, a pixie that looked like she was in her mid-forties, Arthur giggled at the proud but embarrassed look on her face. "You all are truly incredible." He finished.

When he finally managed to rip his eyes away from the beautiful scene that painted his walls he turned and found an outfit hung neatly on his door. "Whilst you slept, we got this together. All of the faes helped me decide on what you should wear." Esmebeamed  
as she looked at the smile on Arthur's face."Thanks.." He mumbled and shuffled up to the outfit.

For his shirt there was a dark white vest with a brown-black singular anchor on it that almost looked a dark brown-purple, to match the colours there was a pair of beige skinny jeans along with a dark plumb jacket, dark plumb converse-styled shoestocomplement  
theoutfit. The faes had even brought out a stylish scarf that suited his attire along with a sandy hat with a black band to accompany it, they seemed to be in style nowadays.

"Esme, your sense of style is as great as ever." Arthur praised as he began to put on his fashionable outfit. After letting Esme style the scarf, Arthur found the pixie flying over to one of the newly madefurnishings andpicked up a necklace, aglass  
sea-shell attached to the end of the silver chain.

"Here, this is so you don't have to speak aloud for us to hear you." She said and brought it around the Britons neck, clipping the hook and moulding his scarf to complement it. Arthur beckoned her closer to him with a wiggle of his finger andtookherlittle  
hand, giving it a gentle peck. "Thank you, you're so considerate, all of you." He smiled as the pixie blushed and said "Anything for our precious Albion."

She gave a lovely smile before rushing off to get some after-shave that would apparently 'go nice with the shower gel he used last night' while he bathed. It smelt rather nice actually, Arthur found himself being reminded of home, that delicate smellof  
apastry shop and a gentle, warm cup of Yorkshire tea. He felt himself relax as he breathed in the soothing scent.

He was about to thank her again as his mother walked in "Arthur-.." She cut herself off with a gasp as she looked at the room before giving Arthur a tight hug from behind "My little Arthur." She hummed as the teen in question turned and gave his mothera  
proper embrace. "I love you, mum." He said with a sad sigh, knowing that his mothers appearance meant thathe had to leave his safe-heaven of a room.

"Or should I say, _Je t'aime, ma meré_?" He joked and kissed her on the cheek. "Your Pronunciation isoff~" she teased and gave her son a friendly pat. "Now now.. You meanie." He smiled. "Come on, it's time." Maria said, holding Arthur  
by

the shoulders gently, looking into thoseintense greenirises that they shared. "Alright, mum." He answered and took a deep breath, today it all began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Je t'aime, ma meré - I love you , my mother.**

 **Thanks to the person whom favourited, you inspired me to write this.**

 **Please review, favourite, follow though only if you want.**

 **-Miku**


	3. Starting With A Smile

The car door shut with a rather loud bump, its snappy close almost took of one of the faes wings. Arthur was too distracted to know that though; all his thoughts were dazed for he looked out upon the prestigious school that he would now be attending.

"Come now, Arthur. If you gawk any longer then you'll be late." His mother said sharply. She could be a soft person at times (they were few and far between however) but when it's business, she had a tendency to go a little overboard.

"Yes, mother." He answered with a pang of nervousness dressing his weak words, the poor boy was practically hugging his bag to his chest, the supplies and stationary that one would need for school, already packed ( curtesy to Maria). His first steps into  
the gates of the highschool were timid and shy, how could he not be after the horrors that he faced. He shook his head of those thoughts. No, he was in France now. Surely, in the country of love, he would find someone, anyone that he could call 'friend'.

After being ushered intothe school by his mother, mumbling under her breath about how he was 'away with the fairies' and then 'Oh, what irony'. The thought that his own mother mocked him in a sense made his nervous but small grin leave, as though  
it never exsisted. He suddenly found himself eager to leave.

And leave he did. After waving by to his parent, Arthur then set off into the school and down the hallways. French schools had no uniforms so he wasn't out of place in such casual clothing though he noticed just how fashionable eveyone was. There wasn't  
a person in sight, male and female alike, that wasn't branded with some name that made the clothing far too overpriced. Arthur was possibly the only one that didn't wear such bold letters, ironically enough it made him stickout like a sore thumb.

He could feel the eyes of other size him up, making him feel all the more nervous. The teen was so caught up in the others gazes that he didn't notice a certain little fairy trying to get his attention.

"-bion, Albion! Albion!" He finally heard and turned to face her before realising his mistake and turning away. He softly nodded his head as a sign that he had heard her, he had a sad glint in his eyes, it was rude to not look one in the eyes as you spoke,  
luckily Esme understood that perfectly and flew around him to that she was directly in front of him, walking on the air with him as he routed round the school to find a teachers office as he'd been told to do by his mum.

"Al, you're so nervous.. It's alright, you're gonna be just fine! After all, you've got me! And Alder said he'd come with us tomorrow." She tried to reassure him.

" _Thanks,Esme."_ He thought to her and continued on walking down the hall, smiling slightly as he found exactly what he was looking for. The door the the office was shyly knocked on before he heard (in French mind you) a voice telling  
him to come in.

" _H-hello, sir."_ He greeted, his French was perfectly pronounced but his fault lied in the stutter. " _Morning, Mr Kirkland I assume?"_ He asked and stared at the boy with judging eyes. " _T-that w-would be me.."_ Arthur said with the most  
amazing confidence ever to be heard in ones voice, obviously of course. " _Ah, now then... Considering your.. Condition-"_ Arthur winced noticably _"We've decided to put you a year below what you normally would be in, think nothing of it boy, it's common for students to be held back a year and it's practically protocol for foreign students, only here though."_ He  
finished and looked again at the boy, right into his eyes and frown as if seeing the fear in them. " _This is a nice school, Mr Kirkland. You don't have to worry about it."_ The teacher said knowingly for his mother had told the staff member over  
the phone about Arthur's certain.. Struggles.

 _"Thank you"_ was all he could utter out as another boy burst into the room " _Shite, sorry I'm late, sir!"_ The boy sung in no distress whatsoever, his speaking was flawless, leading Arthur to believe that he was native to the country's  
soil he stood on. " _Francis, you're never on time so I don't see why you even apologise anymore."_ The teacher said with a sigh as Arthur stood petrified at the loud entrance, his chest was heaving and his grip was tight around his bag,  
shaking only slightly. His eyes were glued to the boy that had just made his entrance- correction, very shocking, painstakingly loud, dazzlingly noisy and attention-giving entrance- or so the scared teen thought.

Esme scowled and sat on Arthur's shoulder, stroking his hair gently to try and calm him. She hated it when this happened, only the other day when the moving van came to take their stuff to the small ferry that would house their belongings in their trip,did  
Arthur have an episode of sorts like this, the large men that carried their belongings scared the hell out of the poor lad and he was reacting quite similar to that moment.

 _"Arthur? Are you all right?"_ The teacher asked as the teen in question have him a brief nod, the boy that had sent him into the shaken-state now looked ever so guilty.

Said boy slowly made his way to Arthur's shaking form, placing a gentle hand on Arthur's rightshoulder, when the Brit reacted badly the French teen only looked him in the eye before adding his other hand on Arthur's left shoulder, steadying the  
boy all without breaking eye contact.

" _Quite a timid little thing, is he not?"_ Francis said to the teacher, the latter nodded and smiled _"sadly so."_ He replied. When Arthur's breathing level finally reached somewhat of a resemblance to what was considered a healthy breathing  
pattern, Francis got closer. Closer and closer before their faces were inches apart. The French teen smiled warmly at Arthur and kissed him on both cheeks, the British latter would of copied if he wasn't still a little shaken up. " _Ah, who do we have here, eh?"_ He  
asked, his tone was soft and gentle as though he was speaking to that of a little kitten. " _A-Arthur.. M-my name is Arthur."_ He answered in barely even understandable French but that didn't matter, the name got across just fine.

" _Beautiful. Now, I'm Francis my dear, I'm going to show you around the school, alright?"_ He said, once again smoothly to Arthur as not to scare him again. Esme watched the scene unfold and smiled, she liked this boy. Approved.

Instead of words, Arthur nodded and stepped back, distancing himself from the new face, subtly signalling that he didn't want to be touched. He wasn't okay as it goes when he was in the halls, what with everyone's stares but that truly was the icing on  
the cake, he didn't know if the French were judging and loud or if he was much too sensitive, with that though he looked to the boy and gave him his effort and all to give him something rather simple, incredibly simple to most but to Arthur, it was  
not.

He gave Francis a smile. A proper one. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it isn't that long but I wanna keep 'em short and sweet. Thanks btw for that review:**

 ****

 **I did notice many mistakes and no, they weren't there when I published, I have a pretty good idea it's because I'm writing this on the app and not the website, if it continues to be a problem then I'll have to wait until I can get the proper means to update. Thanks all the more though.**

 ****

 **So since everything's in French pretty much all writing** _like this_ **will be in French and also when Arthur answers his fairy friends. If it's** like this **then it's the Queens English!**

 ****

 **Review/ favourite/ follow if you want.**

 ****

 **-MikuWantsABiscuit.**

. 


	4. Not a chapter but important

Hello, everyone whom reads this, I'd like to apologisefor not updating as I consider myself no longer in the hetalia fandom, I'll still try and update this at some point, what with school and the like, I've been quite busy. That and I'm not  
sure if my chapters still glitch.

If I have any more info, I'll make sure to inform.

(I read some reviews that, well, restored a little faith in myself to try and update this, thanks)

-MikuWantsABiscuit


End file.
